The technology relates to a cooling apparatus for vehicle that cools a heat-generating component.
A vehicle including an automobile is mounted with a heat-generating component such as an inverter, a converter, a motor-generator, and an engine. In order to cool the heat-generating component to a temperature within a predetermined temperature range, the vehicle is provided with a cooling system that cools the heat-generating component by circulating a coolant. To detect an abnormality of the cooling system, such as leakage of liquid from a pipe line, a radiator, or any other member of the cooling system, a device has been proposed that diagnoses presence of the abnormality on the basis of an increase in temperature of the coolant, by detecting an excessive increase in temperature of the coolant by means of a temperature sensor. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-59458.